Far, Far Away
by PaleWhiteAngel
Summary: Felix and his family decided to take a break from the city and go to the beach,just to chill, to have a moment in family. But something unexpected happend, something that will change felix's life forever. But it will change for good or for bad?...
1. Dream

**Felix's POV.**

_It's dark, really dark. I couldn't see anything. And I couldn't move either. Suddenly the image of the night appeared. All I could see was the black night, and the moon. A big, white and gorgeous moon. I felt the wind blow through my hair as I... fly? Well, that's what I think I am doing right now. I kept doing whatever I was doing. But, my body felt weird in some way, especially my back. I looked down and noticed that I was 'flying' above the ocean and the first thing that I saw was a... I think it was some kind of creature with big wings but not like of an angel, it was more like a demon? It also has a tail and the creature was golden, pure golden. I also noticed something else on the ocean's reflection, something blue. It was next to it. _

_Then everything became black._

_Everything took color again, but it too blurred. The dominant color was white. I was sitting on what it felt like concrete. The sound of sniffing and desperates cries caugth my atention. I looked at my right and saw a little boy crying, hugging himself, with his knees against his small chest. Why was he crying? "Stop crying, Ryan. Please..." I said unwittingly. It felt like if my body was being controlled by itself. My tone of voice sound more high than usual, almost if I was a kid. And who the heck is Ryan? His cries became louder. "What should I do?" I muttered to myselt. "Maybe if do that..." I trailed off. "Ok, I will." I said to myself, ready to what I was going to do which I didn't know. My body get closer towards the little boy._

_Without any control over my boby, with my left hand I took the little boy's right cheek, my hand getting soaked by his tears and made him look at me. He had brunnette wavy hair which it was almost touching to his shoulders. But what caught more my attention was his big cobalt blue eyes, getting closer and closer to my face. "F-Felix?," he sniffed. "What are you doing?" he said. I still couldn't realized what was happening until I felt soft lips touch mine. Then, they were gone._

_And everything became black, again._

My eyes burst open and my breathing was heavy. That was a pretty weird dream. And who is Ryan? I sat on the edge of bed and slided my hand throught my hair. I sighed and then I stood up, exited my room, went downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Look who decided to wake up! How you doing, son?" My dad greeted. Dad, a black-haired man with brown eyes. He is a very funny person but sometimes, he came can cross the line. I hate when he does that. But, after all, he is a great man. He was sitting next mom on the table and they were already eating breakfast.

"I am doing fine." I replied and yawned at the end of the sentence. I took a seat in front of mom.

"How was your night, sweetie? Did you sleep well?" Mom asked. She have brownish long hair and light blue is a very lovely woman. she knows how to lift my mood when I am down.

"Well, it was okay. Until that weird headache attack again at midnight."

"Felix, we should see a doctor again, just to check." Mom said with concern, almost getting up of her seat.

"Mom, I am okay. It vanished a minute later and then I went to sleep again." I said, trying to appease her.

"Our son it's right," He took a sip of his coffee. "We have take him to every doctor in Sweden and they all said the same. He is just fine..."

"If you both say so."

Mom stood up and served me my breakfast, eggs with bacon. We kept chating and talking about ramdon things. this is why love mornings. We could all be together, the tree of us. We are a very close family, always together.

"So," I took a nibble of my bacon." At what time are we leaving?" I asked with my mouth full of food.

"First of all, your manners. Second, ehm, at noon, I guess?" She asked to my dad.

"Yep, at noon." he confirmed.

"At noon it is." She said to herself, a smile forming on her lips.

We all finished our breakfast and mom started washing our plates. Dad was still finishing his coffe as I was still finishing my juice as well.

"Son," He took a long sip of coffee which looked like the last one. " you should get ready, and now."

"why?" The I thought for a moment. "Wait, what time is it?"

"11: 40, young gentleman."

"What!? Why didn't you told me that sooner!?"

I took one last sip of my juice and head upstairs to my bathroom. I switch on the shower cabin and wait til the water heated while I quickly took off my clothe. I step inside of the shower cabin, washed my hair and then my body. But, while I was taking a shower, I started thinking. That dream... it was a very odd one. I mean, I don't remenber meeting a little boy named Ryan.

But It felt so... real. I felt more like a... memory? I chuckled. Real? I was just a dream. I can be so silly. Silly Felix. But still, that kid, he looked kind of, cute. Hah!? I think I getting crazy. I now I am bi, but Jesus, It was just a dream!

"Felix!, If you don't hurry up we will leave you behind!" dad shouted

"That's not fair!" I shouted back. Soon, I finally finished, took a towel and dry myself. I got dressed, pack my stuff and went downstairs. But when I enter the kitchen,

"Honey, why are you taking a suitcase? Why can't you just take one those smal-"

"Well, If you want me go upstairs do my bag ALL OVER AGAIN-"

"NO NO NO NO!" They both yelled in unison. "And, if we want to get there early we should get going now." mom said.

We all grabbed our stuff, put it on the trunk and everyone step inside of the car. Finally we were departing to our beach house. This was going to be a very calm weekend.


	2. Goodbye Sweden

Felix's Pov.

Our journey to our beach house was very long, after all, Stockholm was kind of far from where we were. And, another reason why we took too long was because someone forgot to go to the bathroom before going out to our trip. Lets just say that someone have a "weak" stomach.

"Dad. Seriously. Exactly, what did you eat?" I asked, still holding my laugh. Suddenly, he adbruptly stop the car beside the road so we wouldn't bother anyone. He twisted his head to looked at me.

" You want to know what did I ate!? Why don't you ask your mother about it?" He said almost shouting, making sure mom and I he glance at mom. If you saw his face you would say that he was angry but, I know my dad, his is not angry at all. He is just over-reacting, I know him perfectly. Mom glace at dad, bitting her bottom lip trying to her laughter, just like me.

Just wait for it...

Wait...

A little bit more...

Laughters bursted out from our mouths in a matter of second. I wished you could see us now. A happy family of three laughing their ass off like if there weren't a tomorrow. This is why I love my family. We are always happy, always laughing, always together. Soon, the laughs ceased. Well, at least for me and my dad.

"Honey, We ate exactly the same and I didn't have that kind of problems." Mom said between chuckles. "But, Damn! You bombed that bathroom." Mom and I chuckle. "And, Why didn't you said that you felt bad or...something?"

"I don't know, ok!?" He replied dramatically."But yeah, I should have said something." he said.

"Next time say something, if you feel sick, ok?"

"I know, I know..." He sighed, tracking back the car to the road. And, now that I look at him, he looks embarrased. Mom leaned closer to Dad and peck his cheek, a smile appearing into dad's face.

"Don't worry, ok? It happens to everybody. The most important thing right now is that you are feeling well, right?" Mom asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really needed to release that." Dad chuckled. "I will warned both of you next time, I promise."

"Oh, please do. I don't think my nose could handle that odor again." I comented.

"Son," he paused. "Please, shut up." I laughed.

And, with that we kept going in our journey. Dad kept driving to our destination. I kept looking through the window, looking how the view change from the noisy and rowdy life of the city to a more calm and appeased sight of the rural life of the countryside. The farms, the smalls towns, villages, the woods, and... Is that what I think it is? Is that the ocean? Holy Cows! (A/N: Holy Cows? from where did I get that from?) For how long I have been looking through the window!?

Oh god, We are here! Finally! I don't know why but, I always get exciting when I come here. It's like...

"Son, stop bouncing in the car, please." Mom playfully scolded.

"Sorry, Mom." I said childish, making dad chuckle.

Dad turned to the right to access the entrance of the small, we could call it, village. As we enter I could see the houses pass by and, even more the beautiful vegetation that could be appreciated with your bare eyes. Trees, flowers, every house had them but, the owners of every house made sure to make them unique on their own way. And, without noticing we were already in front of the house.

"YES! FINALLY!" I shouted in happiness as I exited the car. I literally jump out of the car.

"Calm down, cowboy." my dad warned.

"Sorry, dad."

Without wasting time, we started to unpack our thing from the car and move them to the front door. Dad bring out his keys and and put the correct one on the keyhole, opening the door for us. Dad whistled. "Damn, when was the las time we came here?"

"Maybe, a year?" I replied.

"Well," she paused. "You know what all this dust means, right?" Mom asked. And, damn I obviously know what does that means. I really don't want to clean right now.

"But, sweetheart" dad whined. "We just got here. Can we do that later?" Dad begged.

"Nope." she answerd, just like that.

Time skip.

I collapsed on the now clean couch. We FINALLY finished cleaning the ENTIRE house and, man this place was dirty! Lets just say that dust wasn't the only thing that we saw. eww.

"So, Is anyone hungry?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"I'm dying!" my dad said dramatically. Then he looked at me. "What about you, son?"

I thought for a moment and a smile formed on my face. I can't believe I forgot about her. "Actually, I want to see If Ellie is here."

"U-um, Ellie is the little gir-"

"Hey! She is not a little girl anymore, she is a teen now. Or at least, that's what she would tell you if she had heard you." I chuckled. "Anyway, I am going out to see if she is here. And if she is not then, I am going to the beach. It's not that far anyway."

"Well, okay, I will inform your mom about it."

"Thanks!" I said happily, while I stood up heading to the door and finally closing it.

Normal POV.

*click*

The door closed. The male sighed as he stood up to see his wife. When he reached the kitchen, he approached the woman and made her stop what she was doing. He made her look at him. "Annette, you know it's time..." he said, and the woman bit her bottom lip. Until a sob escaped her mouth.

"I know!" The woman shouted, hugging the man and crying her tears out. She knows what he was talking about. It's time to speak the true. "B-But what happen if he hates us!? What is going to happen i-if" she started to think in possibilities, and her eyes widen. "What happens i-if, if he decides to run away, or or..."

"Don't worry about it, ok?" He said wiping away the woman's tears and finally hugging her completely.

"You always say that, moron." Annette manage to chuckle between her sobs. The man realesed her.

"You know what, let me do the cooking. You just sit down anywhere you want and... think how are we going to tell him about it, ok? Just relax." He told her.

"Ok" she agreed, heading to the living room and, literally, throwing herself against the big sofa, sinking in it in the process. Annette, somehow, felt like she was going to faint. And she was perfectly fine minutes ago! Maybe it was the fact that she going to tell her son something that should have been told sooner. And, When I say sooner IT'S sooner. And important. And, when I say impor- Well, you got the idea. But, curiosity got the best of her and, she was thinking about something else.

"Daniel, What are you going to cook?" She asked loud enough so her husband could heard. She was itching and chopping some lettuce and tomatos, planing on doing a little bit of salad but, by the salty smell of bacon...

"You should know by now!" he replied. She thought for a moment... lettuce, tomato, bacon... Oh! he requested bread and other stuff so that means...

Oh... He is going to do that...

"Are you doing what I think you are doing?" She asked happily, as she stood up to go to the kitchen, especting the answer that she already knew.

"Yep. I am doing my super duper extra juicy, meaty, soggy and what you added fluffy sandwiches." He replied proudly. Annette approached the love of her life and hugged him from his behind, seeing how he worked on, what he calls, his "masterpieces". Annette sighed.

"Oh Daniel, How are we going to tell Felix about it?" she said to herself.

"Tell me what?" But, apparently, she said it loud enough so his son could heard it. She didn't even heard the door being open by his son and, apparently, her husband either. Both adult looked at their son, shocked.

"S-Son, why are you here? I thought you.." Daniel trailed off.

"She is having some rough time with her parents and I decided to not interrupt anything, but.."

They weren't ready to speak, but they had both looked at each other and nodded but that only made Felix confused but, concerned. Well, the happy time was over, the narrator thought (A/N: ;P).

The three of them were already on the couch, Felix on the middle of the two adults. Annette, his mom, took his hand and began talking. "Son, there's something really important that we need to tell you."

"Ok." Felix nodded. But, before either could say anything Felix asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Sweety, let us talk. Please?" Annette begged. Felix understood and remained silent. Daniel sighed and began talking.

"Have you ever wonder why-"

"Oh god!, Mom, Are you pregnant!?" Felix interrupted him.

"Felix!"

"S-Sorry mom..."

"And the answer is no." Her mother ensured. "I wish I could." She whispered to herself.

"As I was saying," he said, now with an irritated look toward his son. "Have you ever wonder why can't you remenber absolutely anything about your childhood?"

"Well, yes I have."

"Well, we are still not quite sure why but, that's not the case right now. The thing is..." But Annette interrupted him.

"We are not your biological parents."

"Annette!" Daniel exclaimed angrily to her.

"What? At this pace you were never going to end! You always..."

"What!? I..."

And so they began fithing with each other, clompletely forgetting that their "son" was next to them. How dare they to do that to their "son"?, the narrator asked herself (A/N: :3). And they continue, and continue... and continue. Until they heard it. They heard their "son" sob.

"Oh shit, Felix, Are you okay?" Oh, really? That is what you are going to ask?

"If I am okay!?" Felix shouted while standing up, heading to the main door.

"Don't talk with that tone of voice to you mother, young boy. And, where do you think you are going this late?" Daniel exclaimed, raising his voice.

"Anywhere but here!" And with that he was gone from their sight.

Felix exited the house. Furious, angry but mostly sad. This... This was definitely the worst day of his life. His life! He felt that his life was a whole lie! He felt horrible, awful... He, he...

He wanted to die.

Not die of " I WANT TO KILL MYSELF". Die of, of... just die. I hope could understand. And clearly, he wasn't thinking what he was doing because he exited the house and he didn't have a place to go. And, definitely, he wasn't planning in going in there for a while. Ellie's house wasn't an option either. So... the beach?

"Yeah, why not..." he muttered to himself. And, so he went. In the middle of his little journey, passing nearby Ellie's house, he could heard them.

He could heard them yell.

He could heard them curse.

He could heard them swear.

Sometimes he wished people could accept aech other by who they are. And, in Ellie's case, their sexual orientation. He wanted to help her but some battles need to be defeated by ourselves. And even if went there, he would be kicked out of there in a second. Sighing, he continue walking.

Right now he could se the ocean, it was so beatiful. It was a shame he couldn't appreciated thanks to his sadness. It was so gorgeous and lovely, the reflection of the moon on the clear water of the ocean. He just sat there, looking at the beautiful sight in front of he. Then, an idea popped into his head.

Felix stood up and took off his sweater and his shoes, only now with his swimming trunk. He started to walk toward the ocean. Once he set a foot on the water, he yelped from the sudden cold.

"Skitstövel!" He cursed at the water. He went deeper into the ocean and started swimming. He kept swimming until he saw something shinning, something white shinning in the depths of the ocean. And curiosity got the best of him.

He took a deep breath and dived toward the shiny thing. He kept diving but, it felt like if there were no end. So, he decided to give up. But, just when started to go back to the surface he felt something graze his feet. And he panicked. He started swimming again, faster this time...

But it was too late.

Something big and sticky grabbed one of his feet. The sticky thing pulled him so hard and fast to the depths of the ocean that he unwittingly opened his mouth and right now he was drowning. Felix closed his eyes. He felt the wetness of the water being replaced by... warmth? Wait, what?

He opened his eyes and... everything was white. Everything! He didn't felt an kind of wetness anymore so he opened his mouth and... He could breath! And the sticky feeling on his foot disappeared. Now he felt his body floating in... Nothingness?

"What the fuck is gong on!?" he exclaimed, just to be answer by his own echo.

_We did it!_ A voice said. A female, a teenager.

_But why isn't he here?_ This time it was a grown up woman. _You idiot! You forgot a very important ingridient of the incantation! Now, how are going to extract him from the nothingness!?_

_Oh Shit! He is coming!_

He, suddenly, felt his body... falling? He kept falling and falling. The Whiteness stained with the color of the night, the stars. He even catch the sight of... the moon!?

"WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON!?" he yelled to, no one, exactly.

As he kept falling, he catch sight of what was below him. and what he saw made him feel kind of relieved. He embrace himself for the impact and...

*splash*

And you don't know how much it hurt. Oh, and it didn't end there. Suddenly something big with claws grabbed Felix. The thing's grip covered, literally, Felix's whole torso. He was harshly pulled outside the water and when he caught sight of the "thing", he was scared for his life.

The thing was BIG, it had two large wings, a tail. The creature itself was blue, like the ocean with hints of green, like the grass. Felix panicked.

"Is it going to eat me!?" he shouted. The creature released a growl. But it sound like if, like if... If the creature was trying to chuckle?

Felix was so scared that he didn't even realized he was released from the creature's grip and, was actually, put gently on the surface. Felix was confused but, relieved. he kept looking at the dragon.

The dragon became smaller and smaller. Until it disappeared and replace by a man. A man with wavy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. But what caught Felix's attention was that the man... was naked.


End file.
